Suddenly Last Summer
by Tynee23
Summary: Sookie finds love half a world away. Will it be the forever kind or just something that happened last summer? Crossover SVM - Written for Mature Adults A/H A/U Sookie/Eric
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly Last Summer

SPOV

Picture this…

A lazy, hazy summer's day. Gone is the burgeoning humidity and bugs of the tree clogged swamps of Louisiana and a dry fresh heat now accompanies a cloudless azure sky reaching out to meet the glassy cerulean sea on the distant horizon. The engines of the passing jet boats and Seadoo's on the water, play the throbbing base rhythm to the living chorus that crowds my senses, along with the smell of sweat, suntan oil, coffee, beer and smoke overriding the tang of the sea side, to me it all paints the perfect picture of the total juxtaposition of my thoughts on peace and anarchy.

My idea of restful…? I think not, but here I am Sookie Stackhouse, one time Waitress and Barmaid from the small backwater town of Bon Temps, Louisiana, U.S.A., mixing it with the 'Beautiful People' squashed together like sardines in a can, on a teeming beach in a far off country. Left behind are the black short shorts, nikes, white socks and white Tee's with Merlottes Bar and Grill embroidered over the left breast. My ensemble for day wear these days usually consists of micro bikini and cover-up (designer of course) and sunscreen (the best brand).

I still have to pinch myself every day to make sure that this isn't some kind of delusion. Never, ever, in my lonely childhood did I allow myself to even dream one day I would be sipping on a G&T and soaking up the sun on a crowded beach in Monaco. I hide behind my huge sunglasses and pretend I'm right at home here. I imagine myself to be Grace Kelly, expecting that any moment my own Prince Rainier is going to come along, take one look at me and know that out of all the beautiful women on this beach, that I the slightly plump but shapely girl next door was the love of his life (Hey… I'm in Monaco. Who knows what could happen next. At twenty-five a girl can give herself permission to dream).

You may be kind'a wonderin' by now how a small town girl like me came to be lounging on a beach in sun drenched Monaco sipping on G&T's and takin' in the well built… 'scenery'? Well I'll tell ya'll but we'll have to back track a little ways. Eighteen months ago to be more precise. That was a real bad time for me. I was still workin' at Merlottes…..

Eighteen months ago – Merlotts Bar and Grill, Bon Temps

I can't tell you how much I appreciate you comin' in on such short notice Cher. Arlene has sure thrown a spanner in the works by not turnin' up today. I tried calling her but she just isn't answerin' her phone. One of her kids must be sick again."

"That's OK Sam, I wasn't plannin' on doin' much today anyway except workin' on my tan. If it's all the same to you though, I'd like to leave early if it's quiet. Gran just wasn't herself this mornin' and I would like to get home as early as I can so I can check on her." Gran has always been so sprightly but in this past few weeks she seems to have aged ten years.

When I come to think on it her spirits started to take a downward turn after her visit from that flash Shreveport attorney. What was his name again Mr Catatedees… Mr Contrapedies… any ways Mr 'C' of some kind. Since his visit (which was a total shock to Gran), she just hasn't come to rights. I never did find out why he was there but Gran seemed to know him quiet well and that truly puzzled me because I had never seen him before in my life.

"No worries Sook, if you need to leave early that's OK with me. I'm just glad you could help over lunch. With Lafayette bein' a no show I couldn't man the grill, the bar and wait tables at the same time."

"What, Lafayette hasn't shown up either? He was goin' out to Shreveport with Tara and JB last night. I hope they're all OK."

"Don't worry your head none 'bout Lafayette Sook. He's probably just sleeping it off somewhere. Come on let's get setting up. Customers will be here before you know it. I left a message on Terry's answer machine. I just hope he's having a good day and can come in and help out." Terry is a good guy to all intents and purposes but while he was serving in the army he went through some pretty tough shit and now suffers with PTSD. We at Merlottes make allowances for that and he fits in well here - most days. I can only hope he's havin' a good day too, for Sam's sake.

"Don't worry Sam. We'll be fine." Sam walks up to me and gives me a friendly hug. Well it started off friendly but then his hands start to wonder.

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you? This handsyness is not, I mean NOT, appropriate!" He stands back from me and runs his right hand through his shaggy hair making his strawberry blonde locks stick out more wildly than usual. Don't get me wrong here, Sam is a catch. Handsome - even with his fair ruddy complexion. Kind - even though he can be stern when the need arises and if he wasn't my boss I may have just let him put his slippers under my bed a time or two. With that bein' said though, he is my boss and my Gran warned me never to date my boss. "What happens when it all goes pear shaped and it's over. You could be out of a job and then where would you be?" she advised me and I have to agree with her. Even though I like Sam, I don't think I like him well enough to risk my job.

"Sookie, I know we could make things work between us. I could give you a good life. I know, I'm your boss but seriously, think about it, we could be good together." I couldn't bring myself to say anythin' in response to that except give him a slight nod in acquiescence. I was sick of living my life on the shelf. I'm not ugly by any means and if I had to describe myself I would say I'm sort'a pretty. I have long shiny blonde hair, blue eyes and a pouty mouth. My boobs are large and I have a waspy waistline. So why at the ripe old age of twenty-three am I still single you ask?

The answer lies in the deaths of mine and Jason's Momma and Daddy. Our parents died while trying to traverse a swollen river in the family car durin' a flash flood. The car was swept off of a bridge and away, only to be found four days later hanging upside down in a huge tree. Corbett and Michelle Stackhouses' swollen bodies were still in their seats held in by their seatbelts.

I was only six at the time and Jason nine or ten and it's not so much as I remember personally what happened that day (shit I can hardly remember what my parents looked like. If it wasn't for photographs I'd have no luck at all) but the constant repetition of the story of my parents death has made sure I will forever be plagued by the pictures my imagination has conjured of their gruesome demise.

So anyway, when my parents died I took it hard and withdrew into my own little world. My Grandparents pushed me a bit, not knowin' any better, thinkin' that if we all just carried on as normal we'd be over 'it' quicker (not that they weren't sufferin' but they wanted to be strong for us kids). So they sent me off to school in that despondent state of mind and it wasn't long before I got a reputation for being weird 'cause you see, I would like, talk to them - my dead parents and say inappropriate things out loud, for no reason at all, sort of like Tourette Syndrome. I also spent a lot of lonely time trying to fill up the hole inside of me made by their deaths and the subsequent bullying by my so called school friends with food.

It wasn't until after we had finished high school that my best friend Lafayette Reynolds and I decided to give ourselves a well overdue makeover. We had come to the conclusion that we needed to call last drinks on the pity party we'd been throwin' ourselves and pull on our grown-up pants and take responsibility for the situation we found ourselves in. We had been outcasts through school, spendin' the whole time tryin' to stay unnoticed by the teachers as well as the other students along with Tara Thornton her parents were both alcoholics, JB du Rone, a nice guy but as dumb as a box of rocks (loves Tara) and Lafayette because he was black and gay.

JB had always been into fitness so he became our personal trainer and within six months I was a comfy size eight and Lafayette morphed from a chubby adolescent to a well built man, he began to build muscle where for years had only been rolls of puppy fat. For the past few years since then Laf's been workin' casual on the road crew with Jase and he's in better shape than ever these days. JB and Tara are engaged to be married this summer. I can't wait. I'm going to be her maid of honor. Love Tara. Love JB. Love Laf. I hope they're all OK.

Sam and I got goin' on the prep work and it felt like no time at all had past when Holly Cleary showed up for the start of her shift signaling the beginning of the lunch hour rush. Jason came in with all his buddies that work with him on the parish's road crew (minus Lafayette) and I asked him to drive by and check on Gran before he went back out to work and he assured me he would. The farm house wasn't far from the bar, it wouldn't take him long and it would sure put my worried mind at ease.

Besides Jason, Gran is now the only living relative I have; that I know of. Jase and I were stayin' with Garn and Gramps while our parents took off for the weekend for some grown-up time in Shreveport. Needless to say the farmhouse is the only home I've known ever since. Gramps passed away peacefully in his sleep when I was twelve. My late Uncle Bartlett Hale (Gran's brother), tried real hard to weasel his way into our lives when Gramps died. Thankfully he had some kind of single vehicle accident one night on his way home from visiting us. I really don't like to think about him much except to sometimes acknowledge that his death could only be seen as good riddance to bad rubbish. Jason moved out, back to our old family home on the other side of town when he turned eighteen and became 'a man'… (yeah right) and so it's been just me and Gran at the farm house since then.

We have a cousin, Hadley, Hadley Delahoussey. I don't know what you'd find if you looked her name up in one of those baby name dictionaries but to me those two words put together stand for cruel and selfish. Hadley'd be the same age as Jason but we don't know if she is still alive. She ran away from drug rehab a few years back after scammin' Gran out of a couple of thousand dollars. We almost lost Gran then from the stress of it all. Hadley's Mom, my Aunt Linda, Gran's daughter, past away from the Cancer a couple of years after that and if Hadley is still alive I don't know if she even knows or cares about that.

I say a silent prayer, if anything happens to Gran…

"Sookie! Telephone." I look up to see Sam waiving the telephone receiver around and pointing to his office. I give him a look as if to say "Who is it?" But he hunches his shoulders as if to say "I don't know." I excuse myself from Maxine Fortenberry, a friend of Gran's who had just been asking how she is and make my way brusquely to Sam's office. I pick up the receiver –

"Thanks Sam." I say and he hangs up the bar phone.

"Hello this is Sookie Stackhouse. How can I help you?"

"Hello Miss Stackhouse, my name is Jesus Valasquez and I'm a nurse at the Clarice Hospital." he quickly moves on before I can respond. "We have a friend of yours here. He was admitted last night after suffering injuries he received in a single vehicle accident on the M19."

"Lafayette!?"

"Yes M'ame." I just wish that woman wailing in the background would shut up so I can think straight and then I realize it's me. I try to get a grip on myself. "Miss Stackhouse, apart from some cuts around his face and hands and a broken collarbone he should be as good as new before you know it." I know he's only trying to buck my spirits up.

"What about the other people in the car? Tara Thornton and JB du Rone? Do you know how they are? Hello…? Hello…?" Did he hang up on me?

"I'm sorry Miss Stackhouse. Mr Reynolds was the only survivor of the accident. There were two deceased in the vehicle with him and he has confirmed they were Miss Thornton and Mr du Rone." I lost my grip on the receiver and started to scream and cry, crumbling to the floor.

"NO!... No!... Please God not them! Please!" I know Sam and Jason were with me in a heartbeat. I think Sam finished the conversation with the nurse and filled Jason in on what was goin' on with me. I couldn't fathom it. I felt like I'd been gutted. "They were goin' to be married…" I told the room.

Jason pulled me up from the floor and placed me on the old couch along the back wall of the office and Sam poured me a drink of somethin' to try and calm my histrionics.

"Listen Jason…" Sam said. "You go on and take Sookie home. She can go see Lafayette tomorrow. He'll be allowed visitors then. I'll make sure that her car gets to the farm, one way or another but she's no good to drive right now."

"You're right Sam." I heard my brother say. "C'mon baby sis, I'll get you home and Gran can look after you." As tender as anything my big brother lifted me in his arms and carried me out to his truck. We were home in about fifteen minutes and as bad as everything was we never could have guessed the day could have gotten any worse - but it did.

After the initial bustle of getting me inside and placing me on the couch we both realized the house was eerily quiet.

"Gran!... Gran!..." We both called out.

"Her car is here isn't it Jase?" I asked and he made quick work of checking out the back door to see. When he came back into the room nodding I told him to check her room.

"Call an ambulance Sook!" I kept myself together long enough to make that call to nine one one but then it was lights out.

"Miss Stackhouse… Miss Stackhouse… C'mon cher open your eyes now." The male voice was hot. Smooth and deep, I found myself struggling to awareness just so I could see if the owner of said voice was just as hot. What I found didn't disappoint. The paramedic was a mountain of a man with tousled dark hair framing a chiseled handsome face, his dark brows set in a concerned frown over his deep green eyes. _Was I dead? _I started to make an effort to get up.

"Take it easy cher, you're sufferin' from shock. Just take your time." I lying was on the couch covered with one of my Grans quilts. With great care he helped me swing around and sit up. Then I remembered and with the force of a freight train barreling through my chest the overwhelming grief hit my heart.

"GRAN!" I wanted to get up and go to her but I was afraid.

"She's not passed. Not yet." The Paramedic said to me.

"Sookie!?" Jason came into the living room. "I think she's waitin' on you Sook." Maybe if I don't go in, maybe she won't die. I shook my head in denial. I couldn't do this. I needed Gran. I can't say goodbye.

"Sook, you can do this." Jason had squatted down to look me in the eye. "You won't be alone. We're in this together." He stood back up and held out both his hands and I placed my trust in my brother to help me through.

"I couldn't believe how peaceful she looked. I walked over to sit next to her on the bed and I reached out and took her hand and as I did a beautiful broach fell out of fist and onto the bedspread. I'd never seen it before. Surrounding her on the bed were envelopes and letters. You could see she had been reading them and there was a beautiful smile on her lips. Almost as soon as I took her hand, bringing up to my lips to kiss it and whispering my love for her, she took one last huge breath and passed away.

Jason who was standing behind me squeezed my shoulders. The paramedics did what they needed to do to mark the time of death. I wanted to scream at them to give her CPR or get out the defibrillator but she looked so peaceful I didn't want to sully her passing by making it into a three ringed circus.

The next week was filled with Lawyers and funerals. Gran was laid to rest in the Stackhouse family plot. JB's Momma had him and Tara buried together. I was pleased. I know that's what they would have wanted. They were buried next to JB's Daddy who'd died last spring in a hunting accident. Fortunately Mrs Du Rone had another child a daughter named Jeannie Beth so she wouldn't be alone in her grief.

The day after Gran died I got a phone call from here solicitor Mr Sid Matt Lancaster. He requested a meetin' with me and Jason and he wanted to include Mr 'C'. Jason hadn't met the fancy lawyer when he came to the house last time so he was very curious to meet him.

Well the upshot of that meeting was that the man we had always thought of as Gramps was not actually our biological Grandfather. That due to a childhood illness he was infertile. My Gran had had an affair that lasted long enough to beget two children. Gran had not seen her paramour in many years though. Mr 'C' as it turned out was a close friend as well as attorney for my biological Grandfather, Fintan Brigant and the reason the lawyer had contacted my Gran again after so many years was that Fintan had passed and left Jason, Hadley and myself a legacy.

Mr 'C' gave Jason and I each an envelope. He instructed us never to discuss what was in them even with each other or Hadley – if she ever surfaced again. Sid Matt would hold onto Hadley's. He said finding her was not our responsibility and that was fine by me. Once our business with him was finished Mr 'C' stood and on his way out he gave me and Jase each his card and let us know he would be at our service if ever we needed him.

Next came Gran's will and the dividing of hers and what came as another shock was Uncle Bartlett's estate. Apparently Gran never wanted to deal with anything to do with him and had left it in Sid Matt's hands to handle as executer. I didn't want any of his money either so I told Jason he could have whatever Uncle Bartlett had left. Sid Matt tried to persuade me otherwise because the bequest was a sizable some due to him investing wisely but I didn't want any of it. Jason was a bit shocked too but they didn't know what I did and I didn't want anything to do with that man either. I didn't even want to know how much it was.

Gran had left the farm house and its contents to me, with the stipulation I sign over my half of Momma and Daddy's house to Jason, which I happily did. She also asked that I let Jason have Gramps' pocket watch. I know Gran kept a few things that were Grandpa's and I would let Jason have most of that. I just wanted his pocket knife. Gran had used that knife as well and it had great sentimental value to me.

It took a few hours but by the time we left Sid Matt's office both Jason and I were by Bon Temps standards wealthy people and we hadn't even looked at what our biological Grandpa had left us but I would have given all back in a heartbeat to have Gran walking out of that office with us.

Now I bet you're thinkin' to yourself… Thinkin' that the bequest is the reason I find myself in Monaco?... Well… You'd be wrong. Me having money hasn't got anythin' to do with how I got here. Well not much anyways.

Now where was I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Suddenly Last Summer**

MA (for MATURE ADULTS ONLY)

The characters in this fiction are owned by Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball. I just like to take them out of the box to play with them a while.

Sorry in advance for any mistakes. They are all my own.

**Chapter 2**

SPOV Cont.

_Now where was I…?_

There was a lot of things Jason and I needed to talk about but it seemed we both needed our own space, so when we found ourselves out on the footpath we just hugged and kissed each other goodbye and went our separate ways. Jason made his way to the local branch of our bank but I decided to head out to Munroe. I wasn't ready to head home just yet.

After I deposited the cheque from Grans estate, I found myself a quiet bookstore café. There was soft jazz music playin' and the walls were lined with books, new and second hand and instead of dining tables and chairs there were large lounge chairs and comfy couches with coffee tables. I ordered myself some pecan pie with a fancy cappuccino coffee and made myself at home in a large winged-back leather chair and pulled out the letter from my biological Grandpa.

I looked at the unopened envelope for a little while. It may have just been a trick of the light in Sid Matt's office but I was pretty sure my envelope had been thicker than Jason's or Hadley's. I carefully open the large document envelope and pulled out the papers from inside and noticed the hand written letter, sealed in its own business sized envelope. I only gave the loose documents a cursory glance. I was only interested in what this stranger… This Fintan Brigant… My biological Grandfather… had to say to me now, that he couldn't say while he was still alive. I turned over the envelope to find a wax seal holding the envelope closed. I didn't know people still used those. Nervously I cracked the seal and pulled out the letter. The paper was heavy parchment and the hand writing in proper ink was the most beautiful I had ever seen.

_To_

_ My dearest Grand-daughter Sookie,_

_I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty in addressing you in such a familiar manor. I know you don't know me from Adam but I know you well. I have followed your life and all its tribulations closely. From swaddling babe to beautiful woman I have watched you blossom and I am so very proud._

_You are probably asking – Why then in all these years have I never made myself known to you?_

_Well my sweet girl it was in honor of your Gran (I believe that is how you refer to her) and my love for her. Adel asked me not to confuse the family with our story and kept me to my word even after your Grand-daddy Mitchell passed away._

_If you take the time to peruse the photographs I have enclosed with this letter you will see that I was never far from you, your brother Jason (and Hadley in the early years). Needless to say I am as proud of you both and the efforts you have made to make the best of your lives as any Grand-parent could be. My only wish would have been to have been able to use my considerable wealth to have made things easier for you but again Adele would have none of it. The only time I was given permission to assist was with your Aunt Linda's (my daughters) hospital bills and that was only because your cousin had absconded with thousands from Adele's bank account not long before that._

_I won't bore you within this letter with the ins and outs of mine and Adele's love affair. I would rather you contact my dear friend and Attorney Mr Desmond Cataliades. I have asked him to answer any question about me that you may have without censure and can assure you I did not have many secrets from him. He has been my confidant, my brother in all but blood for many, many years. You can trust him in all matters – If my word means anything to you._

_Down to business –_

_Along with some photographs I have had included certificates of stocks and bonds that are now yours. You will need to contact Desmond to have them signed over to you._

_I also own some businesses in my own right and I have bequeathed all but one to you. The other I have given to Jason. I would advise that you use a Business manager for these (as I did, for the most part) again Desmond can advise you on this._

_All my personal bank accounts will be closed and all monies will be divided between my three Grandchildren. You, Jason and Hadley. _

_Here is my one stipulation for you my dear -_

_You may not disclose to anyone how much you have been left or how you are to have access to your bequest. Each of you has been gifted very different amounts and stipulations regarding access to those amounts. This is not negotiable._

_My interests in my Family's business and monies directly pertaining to it have been left to my Step-niece Claudine Crane and her brother Claude. I advise you Do Not Deal With These People At All along with a man called Niall Brigant (my Father). If they somehow find you and contact you refer them to Desmond and contact Desmond yourself immediately. I have also warned Jason to do the same._

_I wish you only the best for your future and I hope this small bequest will help you along the way. Just know that I have always loved you. Never doubt that or yourself. You have the Brigant blood, my blood running in your veins. I have seen you persevere in spite of overwhelming obstacles with a courage and tenacity that many would envy. You have your Grand-mother Adele's blood in you. Not only are you beautiful but you are loving and loyal to all those you hold dear. _

_You __**are**__ a beautiful woman both inside and out and I am so very proud of you. In my illness I fantasize about you, Adele and Jason coming to visit me and it fills me with a peace I haven't felt since I last held your Gran in my arms. There has never been anyone else for me, only Adele._

_If you are reading this my Sookie then I have moved on to the next plain but know I passed with my last thoughts being of my Adele and my small family in Bon Temps._

_With Love_

_Grandpa Fintan_

_XO XO XO XO_

Well needless to say, I was a real mess after I read Granpa's letter. I could feel his love lifting off the pages and filling me up. The owner of the café was kind enough to hand me a box of tissues and leave me be, once I had my coffee and pecan pie.

After I pulled myself together with the help of a great piece of pie and fancy cup of coffee I realized I would have to make time ASAP to see Mr 'C' again.

Not a week passed before I had my meeting with Mr 'C'. We decided to have a lunch date on the other side of Shreveport from his offices, it seems that my Grandpa Fintan's family aren't beyond bugging one of their attorneys' offices and Mr 'C' wanted to keep our dealing strictly confidential as per his dealings with Grandpa and he also wanted me to know that he would be there for me, like some type of Uncle. As for me I was happy to have more family. My Grandmother trusted him (with more than her life) and so did Grandpa Fintan, so who was I to question something that also felt really right to me as well.

At that first meeting Mr 'C' told me all about my Grand-parents including as much about Grand-daddy Mitchell as he could but that's a story for another time. We went through a lot of my portfolio and it seems my Grandpa had his fingers in a lot of pies. I decided to go the same way as Grandpa Fintan and have my money managed by a company that was owned by Mr 'C' but was managed by his nieces Diantha and Gladiola. Mr 'C' advised me that my money was secure and he would personally back my money against embezzlement.

I also found out that as part of my portfolio I had inherited a building in Shreveport that housed a shopping mall, offices and apartments. Apparently Grandpa lived in the Penthouse and that was now mine along with all the furniture and personal effects. Mr 'C' gave me some information about Jasons' bequest and he got a house in Munroe as well as shares in a construction company called Herveaux and Son. Apparently Mr Herveaux's son didn't want to go into construction and when my Grandpa heard about it he bought in hoping one day he could somehow give his share to Jase.

There were many business's my Grandpa owned, apparently the Brigant's were very big in the pharmaceutical industry but all his shares or property to do with that side of things went to his Step-brother Dermott's children Claude and Claudine. Mr 'C' didn't have much to say about the Brigant's and Cranes except to say "stay right away from them" and from what he told me about their dealings with Gran, I knew I didn't want to have anything to do with them.

I had noticed one of the business's Fintan owned was a franchise called 'Read'n Feed'. There was a branch of 'Read'n Feed' in the mall on the ground floor of the building I now owned and Grandpa had actually owned and run it himself, sort of like a hobby job. Mr 'C' said he liked to keep in contact with the everyday Joe. Grandpa never wanted to live knowing he couldn't relate to the real world of the average person and the café gave him a great opportunity, not only to meet people but to sometimes even help out the deserving.

The reason 'Read'n Feed' grabbed my notice was that that was the name of the café I had stopped at in Munroe and I really liked it. Maybe this was something I could take over myself. I made the decision I would look into it when I came back to check out my new apartment.

We had a lovely lunch and decided that we would make it a weekly date so Mr 'C' could help me with any problems I may have in the future and also just to keep in close touch. He often brought one or both of his nieces with him and we have all become close. Jason also joins us on the odd occasion, when he's not too busy with his company.

Before we parted ways Mr 'C' gave me the keys to my apartment and Grandpa's car which was also now mine and parked in the tenants' carpark of the high-rise. I asked if there was any way we could organize for him to be at the buildin' to give me a bit of an introduction to the place but he himself was unavailable, however he organized his nieces to collect me from home the next day so I could drive my new car home.

When I arrived home that afternoon the first thing I did was call Lafayette. He was still feelin' low and I thought we could cheer each other up by spending the next day together. His arm was still in a sling so he wasn't workin' and I knew he needed some new scenery because he'd been climbing the walls of his tiny cabin with boredom and guilt.

As it turned out we all had a great day. Lafayette and Mr 'C's nieces found they had quite a bit in common. We found Diantha and Gladiola to be just as colorful and fashion smart as Lafayette and the girls wanted to give me a makeover just as much as he did too. To team in with the theme of the day – fun, fun and more fun, I went along with them. There is some very nice boutiques in my building so after we checked out the apartment we headed for the Mall.

Diantha and Gladiola were very tactful and never let slip that I owned more than the apartment and car which I found to be very considerate of them as well as smart as we hadn't been able to discuss Lafayette's security clearance beforehand. Maybe Mr 'C' gave them the lowdown before we met up? Anyway it made me feel that I could trust them. I would have liked to have told Laf but I just wanted to get used to the idea myself before I talked about it to anyone else.

After we'd done some shopping we found ourselves at 'Read'n Feed'. Diantha and Gladiola already had a working knowledge of the place but Lafayette was as taken with it as I was. The walls were lined with books old and new and the comfy furniture and tables gave it a relaxed library kind of feel. They served sandwiches and pastries just like the one in Munroe but bein' a tad we bit more up market in this area the café also served small plates of hot savories, wine and beer. We also the caf a calendar of events linked with the local arts community and colleges so as the aspiring authors and playwrights could present their work to the greater community.

We sat there a while and talked about the potential of the place and eventually I told Laf I owned it. When I could finally get a word in I got Diantha to introduce me to the staff, by then I had decided to work there. I knew there would be a position for me 'cause Grandpa had a hands on role there but I wanted to test the waters with the staff. They were very friendly and made me feel very welcome and even commented that they felt like they knew me already 'cause Grandpa was always showin' them photos and talkin' 'bout Jase and me. It made me feel extremely overwhelmed to know how much he had loved us, even though we didn't know him at all.

After a while talkin' things thru the new management of Read'n Feed was sorted. I didn't want to upset the apple cart so to speak, so I decided to work the hours that Fintan used to work, sort'a part-time casual. One… because I was thinkin' I could finally go to College now I had the money - Two… 'cause I just didn't need the money so didn't need the hours but I still wanted to be busy (plus I didn't want Lafayette to cotton on to the fact that I may not even take a paycheck) and three… I wanted Lafayette to work there and the business could not, by the books, support all of us.

So by the time we left Shreveport Lafayette and I were already making plans to move into my new apartment by the weekend and start work at Read'n Feed the followin' week. We didn't have to move much because the apartment was already beautifully furnished and fitted out. There were three bedrooms each a different theme and a large ensuite bathroom. Lafayette chose the bedroom with the shabby chic decor and I chose the very feminine yet modern room. We left Grandpa Fintan's room be. It just didn't feel right to trespass in there. I knew one day I would but I wasn't ready to go there yet. The communal rooms were decorated in a way that was simple and modern yet it still felt very homey and comfortable. I just knew we were goin' to be very happy there and we have been for the most part.

Lafayette has met the love of his life, his name is Godric. He's young for the business he's in but it's a family business. His father has been training him to work alongside of him since he was a small boy. They buy and sell art and antiques (the very old and expensive kind).

Godric's folks just love Laf and have made him feel very much a part of their family and they have extended that affection to me as well. Godric practically lives with us now, I say practically because he still travels a lot in order to procure only the best artifacts for their Shreveport gallery and auction rooms. He has picked up a few nice items for me too.

Well now we are getting' 'round to the reason for me bein' half a world away from home. Godric wanted to take Laf on a tour of Europe. Sort of make it a business come pleasure trip. He wanted to show him some of his favorite places that he has visited over the years and introduce him to people he has met over here. Well that was all well and good but Laf hasn't driven since the accident and he didn't want to start again over here, so I was invited to be the back-up driver. All expenses paid – even though that wasn't necessary but I still haven't told Laf about my net worth (the opportunity just hasn't come up). Anyways the guys thought the trip would be good for me 'cause I'm studying history and anthropology through the college in Shreveport. They also thought coming over here just might get me laid…

So as you can see I took Godric up on his offer and here I am on a beach in Monaco studyin' man… and man oh man, will you just look at the ass on him? I slide my fashionably large sunglasses down my nose, to watch an extremely well shaped butt (all snugged up in lycra swimmers that look like tight boxer shorts), walkin' on by, until the owner of said butt must have felt my heated stare burnin' a hole through his shorts 'cause he stopped and turned around lookin' for someone with a pained expression on his face.

I laid myself back down, slid my glasses back up pronto and tried to look relaxed and nonchalant but my heart was beating like it wanted to jump right out of my chest. The man was an Adonis… He was built like a muscular mountain. He had to have been at least six and a half feet tall, blonde, blue eyes, shoulders, abs, butt, thighs… The man had it all including what looked to be a gracious plenty of a package in the front of his shorts. My, Oh, my, where's a fan when you need one.

Oh, cheese and rice, he's coming back this way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Suddenly Last Summer**

MA (for MATURE ADULTS ONLY)

The characters in this fiction are owned by Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball. I just like to take them out of the box to play with them a while.

Sorry in advance for any mistakes. They are all my own.

Last chapter -

_I laid myself back down, slid my glasses back up pronto and tried to look relaxed and nonchalant but my heart was beating like it wanted to jump right out of my chest. The man was an Adonis… He was built like a muscular mountain. He had to have been at least six and a half feet tall, blonde, blue eyes, shoulders, abs, butt, thighs… He had it all including what looked to be a gracious plenty of a package in the front of his shorts. My, Oh, my, where's a fan when you need one._

_Oh, cheese and rice, he's coming back this way._

**Chapter 3**

Sookies POV

I want to lie back and pretend to be asleep but the movement in the front of his shorts as he walks my way keeps my eyes single-mindedly occupied and my brain seem to have gone on a mini break 'cause I can't seem to shut my mouth either. I feel like I'm watchin' a rerun of Baywatch as my dream man strides in slow motion towards me.

My heart starts beatin' so hard I begin to worry if it will burst. My skin feels hot and my hoochie is jumping… Oh my God! Is that dribble on my chin? Startled by that thought, I bring my hand up to wipe my chin, pretendin' to shoo a fly and I plaster on my face one of my way too bright 'go to' smiles. I used these smiles a lot tryin' to fit in when I was a kid and I still use them a lot now in uncomfortable situations.

He's almost here and I look down and pretend to brush away some imaginary sand from my suntanned legs.

"Excuse me?" Even his voice is perfect.

"Yes?" Both the towel girl and I reply at the same time and I look up. If I could have got the sand to suck me down sun lounge and all I would have. Both my model muse and the towel girl where staring at me with what could have only been indignation while he kept speaking but in French. I was so embarrassed. Why would I have thought he would have been coming to speak with me? Stupid Sookie! You can take the dumb, ugly, retard out of Bon Temps but I suppose I shouldn't expect that I'm something different just because I'm in another country. Thank goodness the man is preoccupied with the towel girl and I must say she is very pretty.

He is waving his arm around and I assume he is talking about the lounges and I take a quick look and see they are all taken. Then he is pointing at his watch and back to the lounges. He must have made a booking but I can't see any free. I had another hour to go on mine but I just wanted to get out of there so I excused myself and let the girl know he can take my lounge. Well if he could have got any angrier… I'd noticed in my time spent here some of the people around were a tad wee bit self important and it looked to me like he fell in with that type. Well I didn't need him or his condescension, I was out of there. I put my gear in my Channel tote, threw on my Dior cover-up and started to walk away brusquely; almost slamming into Thomas, the young man that usually looked after me when I was here.

"Miss Stackhouse… Leaving us so soon?" He was pointing with his arm toward my just vacated lounger.

"Well it looks like you are over booked and I seem to have had my fill of the beach today already thanks for all your help Thomas and you can kindly cancel any of my further bookings as well. I no longer require them." I didn't want to be embarrassed any further by looking over to the smirking woman and the 'cause of my total discomfort standing with her. How could I have thought a man like that would even notice me never mind want to actually speak to me.

"Please Miss Stackhouse. Yvetta what has happened here? Mr Northman? Yvetta why is there someone on the lounger booked for Mr Northman? I gave you precise instructions. Why did you not carry them out?" I didn't need to wait around. I wasn't goin' to be stayin' either way. I didn't need to come to another country to feel this awkward, I could have just stayed in my own home town. I walked the short distance to the road and hailed a taxi. Our Villa wasn't that far away but I just wanted to get there ASAP and hide from the world.

I went around the side of our two story villa to enter from what we had come to call the front. From this side of the building on the second floor we had a beautiful view of the ocean and the busy marina. On the ground floor was a built in swimming pool and an outside shower. I didn't want to trek sand through the house so I took a quick shower. The sun sparkled across the flat water making the pool look so inviting I decided to have a swim as well.

I was floating on my back and staring up at the cloudless blue sky and even though I was trying my hardest not to, I found myself obsessing about my behavior at the beach. When was I goin' to believe in myself. The people who matter to me Laffayette, Godric, Uncle Desmond, Diantha, Gladiola and of course my brother Jason, they are constantly remindin' me that I am not, and in fact never have been that fat, ugly, stupid, worthless girl, I was always made to feel I was growin' up and here, that was how I felt again. The pain inside me had me feelin' like I was eleven years old again and my heavy period had leaked onto my jeans and all the girls were makin' fun of the ugly, fat, cunt who couldn't look after her sanitary needs. I had no right even bein' on that beach. Damn it all to Hell.

Luckily for me I heard the glass door slide open and I ducked my head under the water to wash my tears away before I was caught out.

"Sookie…? Hooka, what you doin' back so early?" Gotta love Laff. There he is in all his glory. One of his brightly coloured silk scarves wrapped around his head along with a beautiful matching shirt slash cover up over his beautiful torso and small matching thong swimsuit coverin' up his privates and makin' his strong legs look long and sexy. Just lookin' at my beautiful friend makes me smile. He looks so happy he is glowin' and I know it is Godric that has brought that inner piece to him. One day I hope I can share my love with someone who will love me the way He and Godric love one another and maybe when that happens my lover will help me to overcome once and for all this sense of unworthiness I struggle with.

"Hey Lala! You comin' in for a swim?" I try to splash him and he screams.

"Now you stop that Hooka. I is none to pleased with you gettin' pool wata on my new silk. No I's not swimmin' I's just did my nails." He gracefully flops onto one of the sun loungers that lay around the pool keeping his hands away from his clothes so the polish doesn't get messed or on his shirt.

"So why is you back so early girl? I's wernt expectin' yous for another hour'ah." He gave his nails a check and then looked me square in the eyes.

"No real reason." I answered and then dived to the bottom of the pool.

"Why is your eyes red Sooks? Is the chemicals in that pool not right?" he asked when I came up for air at the side of the pool.

"Now I come to think of it… My eyes are a bit sore." Blaming the pool is a lot easier than dredging up all the other crap.

"Yous need to get on up out of there Hooka and rinse yourself off. Makes sure you wash out your eyes." Laf gets up and has the shower on for me, gettin' the water just right.

"What would I do without you Laf." I ask him as I get under the water.

"I don't really want to know the answer to that Hooka." The look Laf gives me makes me understand that I haven't fooled him at all. He knows there is somethin' wrong but he won't pressure me. I would give him a hug but I know he'd rip my arms off and beat me with the wet ends if I mussed up his new ensemble.

"Now get ready Hooka. We's goin' shoppin' Godric, Russel and Bart is takin' us to that new Night Club we was talkin' about last night and we's got to buy us somethin' HOT to wear and I aint talkin' 'bout the weather. You hears what I's sayin'." Givin' me a waggle of his eyebrows and a sultry grin he walks away and disappears into the villa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Suddenly Last Summer**

MA (for MATURE ADULTS ONLY)

The characters in this fiction are owned by Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball. I just like to take them out of the box to play with them a while.

Sorry in advance for any mistakes. They are all my own.

**Chapter 4**

After running around with Laff all afternoon I'm almost too tired to head on out tonight. I hope the small nap I had will see me through. I'm still feelin' a bit out of sorts but I'm goin' to go out and have some fun even if it kills me.

Godric has rented a limo for tonight, even though there really isn't anywhere not walkable distance but hey who am I to argue. Laf has me in a pair of ultra high heels that there was no way I could walk more than ten feet at a time in but he told me that he was goin' to get me a man tonight and I didn't want to wreck his chances by bein' picky about my shoes.

Along with Laf, Godric and me, there was also Godric's friend and work associate Russell Edgington and his significant other Bartlette Crowe in the Limo. Russell and Bart had met up with us just this week and were stayin' with us at the villa. Godric and Russell where very close friends, apparently they met when they were at University. They both Studied art and history in France. Russell has been living in Europe for the most part since then and Godric has pulled him into his family's business. Russell is their man on the ground, so to speak, in Europe.

Russell and Bart had met Lafayette when they were visitin' the State a few months back but this is my first time to meet them on this trip and I've got to say I can tell we are goin' to be friends. They are so much like Godric and Laf and I can see the love they have for my friends that there's just no way I would not like them. Bart is so much fun, just like Laf. He has somethin' to do with the movie industry. I know it's somethin' to do with art or set design because that is how he met Russell. He wanted to get advice from an expert on European furniture from a specific period in time and Godric's firm had been recommended to him. He contacted Russell because he was the one who was available to speak to him at the time and they've pretty much been together ever since.

Bart has some fascinatin' tales to tell of who's on with who and the scandalous behavior of some celebrities. Needless to say if anyone asks he always leaves the actual names of the perpetrators – My lips are sealed.

We all hop out of the Limo and bein' with these beautiful men makes me feel like I belong. I get swept along with my four chaperones as we make our way past a long line of patrons directly to the entrance. A beautiful classy woman makes her way over to us from just inside the door.

"Bartlette my dear friend." She shmooses, air kissing each side of his face. "Introduce me to your friends." She asks as she waves in the general direction of the rest of our little group.

"Well you know my gorgeous Russell." he says as he leans into Russell and pecks him on the cheek.

"Yes of course Russell darling how are you. We still can't drag you over the Atlantic I see?"

"Sorry Pamela but who would do all the scouting for Godric if I moved back to the States. Someone has to be here to get the jump on our competition… Pamela let me introduce you to my Boss and dear friend of many years…" He moves to bring Godric closer to him and Godric pulls Lala with him. "Pamela Ravenscroft this is Godric. Godric's family owns the company I work for. Pamela is Bartlet's Manager." Godric puts out his hand to Pamela and they shake hands.

"Pamela If I may introduce you to my life partner Lafayette…" Lafayette shakes Pamela's hand and Godric pulls me forward "and this is our dear friend Sookie." I put out my hand to shake but when she takes it she brings it to her mouth and kisses the back of it.

"Sookie, the pleasure is all mine." She says still holdin' my hand. Not wantin' to give offense I leave my hand in hers as she eye fucks me. I had on a black tight cowl neck mini dress. Low at the front and even lower at the back that Laf had taped me into. The way she was lookin' at me I was wonderin' if the plastic tape would melt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Pamela." I reply not quite knowin' where to look and tryin' not to blush too brightly. Lafayette comes to the rescue capturing back my kidnapped hand and pullin' me along as we get VIP entrance into the Club.

"The club was really classy and Laf and me, well we was extremely impressed. We tried our hardest not to embarrass Godric too much. Bart took Pam to task on how she was toward me and told her I wasn't gay. Once she realized I wasn't on the same wavelength as her so to speak she actually became good company and joined Laf and I out on the dance floor a few times. Sittin' in our comfy booth around one in the mornin' I started becomin' tired and began leanin' on Laf as I sipped on my fourth G&T for the night. I noticed Bart wave like a mad thing to someone across the club behind me so I straightened up and turned to see who it was. To my horror it was the Adonis from the beach. I slumped back down in my seat.

"Eric! Eric!" Bart started to call. "Over here!" Oh shit.

"Will you look at that Hooka. That is one fine specimen of a man." Lafayette turned around and found me focusing on my drink. "Sookie, what you at? Did'nt you see dat georgeous mutha fucka?" I just tried to ignore what was goin' on and seem preoccupied with my drink. Thankfully Mr High and Mighty took all the focus from me as Bart jumped out of his seat across from me to welcome him. I took the opportunity to slink out of my side of the booth and make my way to the exit.

I didn't hear my friends get home.

I got up early and took myself out for a walk. It was another beautiful day and I wasn't goin' to sit around moping. I found myself a lovely open air café and ordered a fancy coffee. While I waited for the waiter to bring my order I pulled out my phone and called Diantha. I hadn't spoken to either her, Glad or Uncle Desmond in a while and we had an agreement that I should check in fairly regularly. They were truly concerned about my safety and I tried to keep their worry to a minimum by honoring that and I also missed them. I only got to speak to her for a short while because she had someone with her who she couldn't speak in front of so I let her say goodbye promising to catch up again soon. I did manage however to confirm that my house in Italy was ready and available whenever I wanted to go.

Whether the guys wanted to go or not I was heading for my Grandpa Fintan's villa in Tuscany next week as arranged. I'd had enough of Monaco. Maybe I could get away earlier?

When I finally sauntered home around lunch time all the fellas were laid out by the pool. I entered the house and started preparing lunch. I wasn't sure if the guys would want anythin' just yet but I'd make up somethin' that would wait for them but I was sure hungry now. I put the Ipod on shuffle and started dancin' around the kitchen. I was lost in my own little world when I suddenly realized I had an audience of four unhappy half naked men sittin' at the breakfast bar.

"Where in the hell did you get to last night young lady?" Godric was furious.

"I was tired. I came home." I was stunned.

"We were worried sick. One minute you're sitting next to Laf and the next you were gone! What were we supposed to think? You didn't even have the decency to say goodnight, kiss my arse or anything!" I've never seen anyone so angry and they all looked just as angry. Laf was crying and I could see Bart was fighting tears.

"I'm sorry y'all. I didn't even think about you missin' me. I had no idea that you would worry about me. If I had thought…" I didn't get a chance to say anythin' else.

"That's exactly it! You didn't think! Why would you even consider leaving without letting at least Lafayette know where you were going! We are in a strange country anything could have happened to you!"

"Why would anything happen to me? There were many much more beautiful women at the club last night. Barlet's friend Pamela for one. Why would anyone notice me?" They all looked dumfounded. Bartlet snapped.

"Do you really believe that? That no one would have noticed you? Sookie there were many men at the club last night watching you. Did you not see this?" I hadn't noticed anything of the sort.

"No." I answered Bartlet honestly. "I was too busy havin' a good time."

"If you were having such a good time? Why did you leave so suddenly?!" Godric was exploding again.

"I saw someone that had upset me durin' the day and I didn't want to be confronted by him again. So I left. I'm really sorry. If I had understood that you would have missed me I would have made sure to have let someone know but you were having such a great time I honestly didn't think I'd really be missed. I'm really sorry and when I think about it, all I can say is that I was only thinkin' about myself. Please guys I really truly am very sorry." I was really cryin' myself now. Lala came over and hugged me.

"I knew there was somethin' wrong with you yesterday shug. Yous gotta start openin' up or you will never get to dealin' with your past. Don't you know by now we loves you Sook?" He was holdin' on to my shoulders tryin' to get me to look at him but I felt so horrible putting him and the others through that horrible experience. Godric walked across the kitchen to put his arms around the both of us.

"Sookie, you are like our little sister of course we worry. I am sorry I yelled at you like that."

"No Godric, you had every right to be upset you don't need to apologize. I need to realize how my actions affect you so I will try not to make the same mistakes again." I looked to Russel and Bart then. "I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you at all last night. So sorry."

"Nonsense..." Russel said "we were only concerned for your safety and we were very happy to find you in your bed sleeping when we got back. No harm, no foul. Isn't that right Bart?" He looked at his lover with a warning glance.

"Yes Russel. No hard feelings Sook." and I believed what he said. He came over to me and kissed me on both cheeks and gave me a hug. "You know us Queens, we have had our share of torment and hard times but we get opportunities to be loud and proud and thumb our noses at the bigotry and intolerance around us - Gay Pride and all that. You my girl would make any straight man proud to have you on his arm but you shouldn't need a man's attention to let you know your worth. We will help you every day by telling you how beautiful, smart, kind and loving you are and how much you mean to us." What do you say to that? The only thing that seemed appropriate to me was;

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and Faves. They do mean a lot to me.

**Suddenly Last Summer**

MA (for MATURE ADULTS ONLY)

The characters in this fiction are owned by Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball. I just like to take them out of the box to play with them a while.

Sorry in advance for any mistakes. They are all my own.

**Chapter 5**

After the tension that had been in the room it was great to have Laf clap his hands together and call…

"Who's for cocktails? - I think we should take off them serious hats 'cause by my watch, it's time to par-té." Of course we all NEEDED a drink after 'my come to Jesus'. The guys are such great company and it's not long at all before our impromptu party is in full swing. After he'd downed a few Godric decided it was time to –

"Bring out the dancing girls." With the state of inebriation Laf and I found ourselves in it didn't take much encouragement before we raced off to find our costumes with Bart in tow, while Godric found some appropriate music for us.

Laf and I had been having classes since we moved to Shreveport and if I say so myself we were naturals. When we were packing for our trip we both made sure to bring along our essentials. Me, I packed a Hip scarfe… red and noisy, Zills, Veil and music… Oh and I brought my Tabla (my drum). I also packed some black lycra leggings, along with a retro, red lacey shawl that's got long fine fringing (when tied at the hip it makes a great practice skirt) and a red sleeveless crop top that has a low love heart neckline that shows my assets to perfection. The top with its' beautiful red and silver embroidery and tiny mirrors, matches my hip scarf that is covered with fake silver coins that jingle and jangle and flash when I move, like they were made for each other.

It didn't take long for me to throw on my ensemble and put on some eye liner and mascara, grab my drum and zills and get back out to join the party. I wasn't surprised to find Bart and Laf were still getting ready. Godric and Russell had their heads together speaking quietly and when they saw me enter the room, they quickly stopped showing me the guiltiest looks. I wasn't goin' to go there. I was havin' a good time and I just didn't care what they were up to.

I pulled my drum out of its' carry bag and started to play along with the music. I'm not very good but I can keep the beat and to me that's all that counts. I gave Godric my zills and he played along while Russell clapped. Finally Laf must have thought we were havin' too much fun without him 'cause he and Bart swept into the room making a spectacular entrance… I thought we were just bringing essentials? That must have been why Laffie had so much extra luggage. Both Bart and Laf were glammed up to the nines. They looked spectacular. Both of them had on full make-up including false eyelashes and they wore matching outfits (the same costumes just different colours) with low slung harem pants showing off their washboard abs. Their tiny chain mesh bolero's accentin' their well shaped pecs and crazy masculine jangly spangly hip scarves that showed off their tight glutes to the max. Godric and Russell sure did appreciate the extra effort the boys had made. You could see that appreciation tenting in their pants.

We had so much fun. Everyone had at least one turn of dancin' or playin'. I don't know how many hours passed but I know at some point Godric and Russell put together a selection of finger food that did us for supper. I realized it was time for me to go to bed when I was the only person in the room that was still vertical. The lights were already low, so I changed the music to something more in tune with the mood (Enigma – The Principals of Lust) and left the four of them to it.

I took a quick shower to wash off the sweat from the dancin' and pretty much passed right out when my head hit my pillow.

I had serious intensions to get up early and clean away the mess from the party before the guys got up but it was Godric who had to wake me so I could take an important phone call. Fortunately the four guys were up already and of course, the house was clean… so much for my good intensions.

Godric handed me his cell phone.

"Godric, why is there a call for me on your phone?" I struggled to sit with the mobile in my hand.

"It's Di, they have been trying to call you all morning." I looked at my phone on the bedside table and sure enough there was twelve missed calls. Shit.

"Diantha? – I'm so sorry for not answerin' my phone. I slept right through every call. What's up?"

"Sookie, is there any way you can put this call on speaker so Laf and Godric can hear this too? I think they need to hear this and it will save having to repeat everything."

"Yeah sure, just hang on and I'll get Godric to set it up." I got out of bed and grabbed my robe.

"Godric, could you please set up the phone cradle? Di wants to speak to all of us at once." Godric quickly went to the dining room and set up the cradle there so we could all sit around the table. Everyone was sitting waiting expectantly for me and my best friend Laf had some toast and coffee waiting. (I love that he gets me) I snapped the phone into the dock and pressed the speaker button.

"OK Diantha, go ahead." I take a quick mouthful of coffee to steady my nerves.

"Alrighty then… I had a visitor yesterday when you rang, remember Sook?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Well my visitor was none other than your ex beau Bill Compton."

"That mutha…" Laf started but Godric grabbed his hand and Diantha interrupted.

"Now before you start Laf let me finish." Di sure knew my friend. "Now Bill worked for Uncle Des for a while as you know, leaving his employ not long after you found out he was cheating on you or he was cheating on someone else with you..? Whatever." I was nodding along while she talked.

"Well, what you don't know is that after leaving Uncles' firm he immediately found employment with Brigant Enterprises. Does that name ring any bells Sook?" I was still nodding. "From what we understand he works for the head honcho's as some kind of advisor."

"When you say head honcho's?" I asked

"I mean Niall, Dillon, Claude and Claudine."

"Well… Shiiiit" I huffed out.

My friends all looked at me for an explination because I had never talked to any of them about my estranged relatives. Laf knew there was some but not who they were and Diantha hadn't exactly spelled out in this phone call what my connection with the Brigant family was… yet.

"Yes, I suppose that sums it up. Anyway Bill was in my office when I was speaking to you yesterday and after we disconnected he had some interesting things to say. The reason for his visit he told me was to find out where you were. Apparently he had been to the apartment and found you gone. He went down to the Coffee Lounge looking for you. None of the staff told him where you were. Obviously either you or Laffy told them not to speak to him."

"You got that right Sista." Laf piped up and I squeezed his hand and gave him a smile for his thoughtfulness.

"So none of the staff told him anything but apparently one of your regulars remembered him and told our dear Mr Compton that both you and Laf were in Europe and wouldn't be returning anytime in the near future."

"I bet it was that self-important, bitch from the reading group. What's that hookas' name again Sook?"

"I don't know but I did tell the staff, if the customers asked where we were they were to say we were in Europe and we would be there until we came back."

"Yes, well… moving right along. Bill wanted me to give him your contact information over there, saying he just realized he had something of yours still in his possession and wanted to return it to you. I told him he could leave it with me but he declined. I'm sure he picked up your reference to the house in Tuscany. All he has to do is ask his bosses where that is. It was Fintan's after all." Godric decided to speak up.

"Diantha… Sookie… how do the owners of Brigant Enterprises have anything to do with our situation?" All the guys were nodding in agreement to his question, their eyes aflame with curiosity.

"I'm sorry guys, Uncle Des asked me to keep all this need to know. Niall Brigant is my Great Grandpa." Everyone who hadn't been living under a rock for the last few decades had heard the name Niall Brigant and I wasn't surprised to see my friends catching flies while they got over that little bit of news.

"And in complete contradiction to the Saintly benefactor he portrays himself to be, he is a thug and the head of a family of thugs. Sookies Grandpa, the late Fintan Brigant, was blackmailed into leaving his family by his Father threatening their wellbeing. Of course you probably remember Uncle Fin, he was well known for his womanizing ways. He never even looked for another permanent relationship after he was made to abandon Adel and his children." Diantha informed my friends.

"After Fintan died and bequeathed his Grandchildren all his private assets their existence was once again on the Brigant radar. Niall is continually holding the threat of disinheritance over his Step-Grandchildren, Claude and Claudine Crane. These two are even more corrupt than Niall ever was and they were extremely disappointed to loose-out on Fintans' legacy. The Family of course and that means Niall received all property and monies pertaining to Brigant Enterprises but all of Fins' private assets were bequeathed to Jason and Sookie.

Claude and Claudine – who assumed they would inherit his personal properties - have been up to something since finding out about Fintans' secret family and we… that is Glad, Uncle Des and I have been trying our hardest to find out what it could be. Seeing as though there is no Stackhouse heirs, we understand they believe that if they could remove Jase and Sook from the picture they would stand a good case to appropriate their estates, thus returning all Fins' properties to their rightful owners (them of course)." I was gob smacked. I knew Uncle Des and the girls were lookin' into this but I had no idea my life could be in danger. I should have thought somethin' was funny when they all insisted I take the course I did on survival and self-defense. At the time they told Jase and me that all rich people took those kind of courses in case they were kidnapped or somethin'. I thought it was a good idea at the time and I find myself using the stuff I learned on a daily bases. I insisted Laf went on the course too and he says he finds himself referin' to our trainin' over that couple of months a lot too. Well it seems we'll really be gettin' to test drive our skills soon.

"So…?" Godric started "What do you recommend we do? I imagine Bill has told the Brigants all he knows about Sookie."

"I am so glad you kept your legs firmly tied together when you was goin' out with his ass Sook, even when I was bein' a total bitch to you. What a dick. I is so sorry Hooka. I shudda known you's read him right." Lafayette had been insistent that I should let Bill pop my cherry but I never really felt that comfortable with him. I was commin' around to the idea but then I found him with a strange woman – who I found out later was named Lorena Ball – and they were real friendly-like. Apparently I was the other woman in their relationship, so I removed myself from that equation quicker than Bill could say "Sookie… it's not what it looks like."

"Don't you fret none 'bout that Lafayette. It's not worth you worryin' your pretty head about." And it wasn't, now we had bigger fish to fry. "What I wanna know is… what we should do about him now? He knows now that we intend to go to my house in Italy and the 'Family' will know where that is. I don't want anybody I love gettin' hurt cause'a me." It surprised me then that Bart spoke up.

"Well Russell and I have already talked about this to Laf and Godric last night. We were worried that you might be feeling like a third or fifth wheel."

"Oh No! Please don't think that way!" I was upset they would think that I would even think like that. Laf and Godric were my family.

"Please Sookie hear Bart out. He has a very interesting proposal for you that could be just the answer we need to give our friends a chance to, if not stop Claude and Claudine, at least get an idea of what their plans are." Godric calmly explained. I could see Laf give him a look of adoration. Letting him know he was always the voice of reason for both him and me.

"OK, I am sorry Bart. Please go ahead." I was interested to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry too Sweet cheeks. I didn't mean to imply anything. Anyway… I am involved with a film about the Rus coming from Scandinavia to rule in Russia to keep the peace between clans. It's based on a true story and we will be starting the shoot next year at the end of winter. A few of us - me because of the need to make authentic looking props etcetera and some of the main cast and crew are enlisted to go on a month long retreat in Jutland, Denmark, to emerse ourselves in the culture and learn to live like Vikings." Well this is all interestin' but what did this have to do with me?

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to take my spot? I've decided… We've decided we're having such a great time and I don't want to cut our vacation short to do it. I can do research on my own like I normally do and the two Oscars I've got sitting on a shelf at home proves I don't really need to go. I was just going to go to try something different. We understand that you're doing some kind of anthropology course. Wouldn't this then be right up your alley?"

"Sookie, this is a great idea. It would put you in a totally unpredictable place. No one would know where you were except your closest friends and none of them would tell Compton or anyone else for that matter your whereabouts." Diantha was as excited as I've ever heard her.

"Bart, Russell this is a great opportunity for me. Are you sure it will be OK for me to go along in your place? I'm no one important."

"Well my dear If you really are the recipient of even part of Fintan Brigants' estate you may find you'd like to invest in the movie – we need another investor but that's an afterthought – I can promise it will be perfectly fine because Russell and I are investors and I organized this junket so… if I say you can go, you can go." I jumped up squealing with excitement and threw my arms around Bart kissing him all over his face.

"Sookie… Sookie!" Diantha was yelling to be heard over my happy squealing and the four mens laughter.

"Sorry Di."

"Ok Sook. I will tell Uncle Desmond about this plan. I know he will be able to breathe a bit easier knowing we can hide you for even a short while and if you could fax me a proposal Bart because I'm sure Sookie will want to contribute to your film. Am I right Sook?"

"You got it in one Di."

"Who's the star Bart? Anyone we know?" I can always rely on Di to ask the pertinent questions. Bart was looking uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Well… you see." He started

"Don't tell me it's a nobody. I won't let Sookie throw money down the drain." I trusted Dianthas' judgment on this. I had no idea about the film industry. Bart got a tad we bit upset at her words.

"Do you think a person of my standing would have anything to do with a film that I even thought would flop? Never mind invest our money in it. No. No. The star is that new Swedish heartthrob, Eric Northman." He looked at me waitin' for his bitch slappin'. I was stunned. It seems everyone around the table had known about this 'cause they all looked as guilty as Bart. Diantha and I cried out together.

"Eric Northman?" But for totally different reasons. Cheese and rice, what have I done signed myself up for now?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and Faves. They do mean a lot to me.

**Suddenly Last Summer**

MA (for MATURE ADULTS ONLY)

The characters in this fiction are owned by Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball. I just like to take them out of the box to play with them a while.

Sorry in advance for any mistakes. They are all my own.

**Chapter 6**

It was early in the afternoon so Laf and I still had plenty of time to hit the Mall. Bart had told me that I would need warm under-things, a woolen shawl or wrap and decent shoes. Apparently my clothes would be supplied by the team at Bork Haven and the costume designer from the movie had made some proto-types that we would be testing out as well. As it turned out by the time we were ready to leave the villa the others had decided to come with us. While we had been getting' our faces on Godric had organized a car and driver so we could get our shopping back to the villa and at the same time stop for a late lunch early supper at one of the Marinas. I must admit most of the time lately my head was spinnin' from the altitude of livin' high on the hog and it didn't seem quite right to say "I wonder what the poor people are doin'?" anymore considerin' I'm no longer poor.

Even though I didn't need much Laf and Bart made sure I bought the best of everythin'. I was beat as to how Laf knew so much about all this stuff but when I asked he told me that he had always kept up with the latest and the best because he knew one day he would get out of Bon Temps and that he would need to know these things … and he was right. It was great really because since we left Bon Temps Laf had become my own personal shopper and stylist.

We ended up having our meals on the summer terrace of the Back Legend restaurant where we all enjoyed a pasta meal with a fruit salad chaser. The ambiance and the company made the meal very enjoyable. It was only when Bart decided to bring the subject around to a certain actor did the mood take a bit of a nose dive.

"Sookie… I… We… All of us have a confession to make." I was sitting there so relaxed and for the life of me I couldn't think of what the problem would be.

"Laf told us all about what happened at the beach the other day and… well… I think it could have been our fault that happened. You see Eric…" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about him.

"Now don't do jumping to conclusions little girl." Bart admonished me. "Just hear me out." I waited. Realizing I wasn't going to say any more Bart continued.

"OK then. Well Eric and I work together a lot and we have just been in Cannes together at the Festival. I told him and Pam that Rus and I were meeting up with friends here in Monte-Carlo. Rus was showing them some pictures Godric had sent to us and one of them was of you and he immediately showed an interest. I asked him if he wanted an introduction… as a joke mind you he never has to worry about female company. Well he asked me what we knew about you and we couldn't tell him much but I said if he wanted I would speak to Godric about introducing you. Anyway after speaking to Laf and Godric we thought Eric could meet you at the beach and we organized him a lounger next to yours so he could introduce himself but the female attendant was a fan and purposefully did a switcheroo in order to get you to do what you did, thinking Eric would hang around after you left and she could introduce herself… However once you left so did Eric and he was trying to meet you again at the club when you left again." _Shit, _now I was doubly embarrassed about what happened between me and the hunky actor.

"I just didn't want you to be holding a grudge against Eric for something he wasn't really guilty of doing." _Yeah._

"I just feel so rude… but… I wish someone had told me before I made a fool out of myself. Even if he had of introduced himself to me there is no way I would have thought he'd be seriously interested in me."

"I tried to warn'em that it would be better for him to meet you through us but would they listen…?" Laf said indignantly giving the other three men the hairy eyeball.

"I'm so embarrassed…" I knew I had more to say but I just couldn't find the words. I suppose embarrassed sort of said it all.

After our exhausting afternoon I was glad to get back to the villa and sort through my shopping and pack everything away.

I was very grateful for having Godric (who was an experienced corporate traveler) to help organize me. Uncle Des took control of the paperwork and Godric had me on a private jet leaving from Nice. The flight was only a few hours and would take me to Billund in central Jutland. From there Bart has organized for his contact at Bork Haven to collect me for the seventy odd kilometer drive to Bork. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would be goin' off to have such an adventure and on my own no less.

The night before I was to leave Bart asked if I would mind havin' some company on the flight. One of the cast members that was supposed to be already in Bork was still in Cannes; he said it was because he was following up on someone offerin' to invest in the film but Bart said he'd been chasin' tail from the time he set foot on the Cote D'azure. It didn't bother me none, the company would probably be welcome because I had a bit of trouble thinkin' about the plane flyin' all that way for just li'le ol' me. It felt like a waist somehow.

I didn't have much to pack. I was only taking a large knapsack. We were only allowed to take underthings, a warm coat and shoes, a few snacks, toiletries and somethin' for talent night. Yeah, that was gion' to be interestin'. Apparently we'll be havin' a pretend ceremony and the talent night is entertainment for that and everybody has to participate. So with a lot of encouragement from Laf and Godric I packed my dancin' gear, some recorded music and my tabla.

The day to leave finally came around and all four of my guys clambered into the car with me to see me off on my adventure. I was nervous about flyin' so I sat in the back seat starin' out the window. As I was starin' I played with my new necklace (compliments of Uncle Des). We will not have access to our phones or internet while there and uncle Des wanted to make sure I had a means to alert the authorities if trouble came a callin' so he sent me a medic alert necklace. No one would ask me to take it off and all I had to do was push the button on it and he would be sent a text with my position every fifteen minutes so he could advise the authorities. Hopefully I will never have use of it.

I must admit when I saw my mode of transport I felt like I was some kind of princess. There was another car waiting on the tarmac when we arrived and I surmised my fellow passenger was waiting for us. When we parked Godric hopped out and got my Knapsack and Drum bag out of the boot. I joined him and retrieved my fur coat while the rest meandered over to the jet.

As we exited our vehicle the door on the other vehicle opened and a huge man unfolded himself from the back seat. He definitely looked the worse for wear a can of coke in one hand, holdin' up his other large hand to shade his eyes even though he was wearin' sunglasses and lookin' a mite unsteady on his feet. He was tall (like well over six feet), bald and well built (real well built), dressed in a figure huggin' black button-up (with only the last two buttons done up) and nicely cut tailored pants that looked like he'd lived in them for a week. Godric and I looked at each other and shook our heads. Once he got his sea legs he set off with a nonchalant swagger, he made his way to the jet and got there at the same time as we did.

"Ah, Quinn! Lovely to see you could join us this morning. We hope your career isn't impinging on your social life too much now?" Bart addressed him bitingly. The man didn't even have the decency to act guilty for not already bein' in Denmark three days ago like he should'a been. I was startin' to wonder what sort of a trip I'd let myself in for, especially when he finally noticed me bringin' up the rear with Godric.

"Hey Babe…" He took his glasses off and looked me over undressing me with his eyes and licking his lips. "I sure hope you're the one traveling with me. I'm goin' to have heaps o' fun getting' to know you he drawled (speakin' to my breasts). To all our surprise Lafayette let go with an angry right hook, smacking Quinn square in the face and then commenced to give Quinn the biggest come to Jesus I think he'd ever had.

"Now listen he'ya y'all tall piece o' pelican piss. This he'ya is a lady and you will treat her as such. Unda stan'?" Quinn was holdin' his face but nodded emphatically. "If I he'ya anythin' from my best girl he'ya that you were anythin' but a gentleman durin' this flight you will have not only me not only me to worry about kicken your ass. You hearin' me suga'?" Again Quinn nods.

"Now do up your shirt and make yourself look respectable. You can just think your ass real lucky you do smell as dirty as you look or else you would'a been walkin' your skanky ass to Denmark." Quinn hopped to and fixed his clothes up.

"Bart, I's think you should make the introductions and lay down some ground rules for this scumbag. You knows what I's sayin'?" And with that he gave Bart the hairy eyeball. It was easy to see that Lafayette was goin to hold Bart responsible for my safety and he would be with Lafayette and Godric for a few more weeks yet. So Bart pulled Quinn aside and from all the arm waving goin' on we all could see he was bein' read the riot act.

Finally Bart brought Quinn back over makin' him apologize and then made the introductions. Quinn's whole name was John Quinn but he preferred to be called Quinn, his reasoning was that there were already too many Johns in the world. With the introductions and another chastisement from Lafayette over, we were finally allowed to board. Fortunately the Robért the Pilot had factored in some extra time before liftoff and we made it just on time for our runway slot. We made ourselves comfortable as the jet taxied out. Bein' so tall Quinn took up all of one side of the plane.

"Good morning Miss Stackhouse and thank you for choosing Priority One Jets. We have clear skies ahead of us and are expected to make good time to Billund arriving in approximately two hours. I understand that you have a car waiting at the airport upon your arrival but if there is anything we can do for you please feel free to ask. For your safety please keep your seatbelts done up when not moving around the cabin. Once we are airborne my co-pilot will come back and see to your refreshments. Thank you." Well here I go. I couldn't help but have a feelin' deep down in my waters that this adventure was goin' to change my life forever… but was that for better or worse?... Only time will tell.

_Well next up we're on to Viking Haven. How does Sookies plane trip go with Quinn and what will Eric's response be to seeing Sookie arrive with him?_

_Thanks for all the support and your reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks heaps _


	7. Chapter 7

**Suddenly Last Summer**

MA (for MATURE ADULTS ONLY)

The characters in this fiction are owned by Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball. I just like to take them out of the box to play with them a while.

Sorry in advance for any mistakes. They are all my own.

**Chapter 7**

I was ready for a coffee by the time the co-pilot Stan came to see if the two of us needed refreshments. I was chatting away with Stan when I realized Quinn was bein' very quiet. I had been deliberately ignorin' him 'cause I really didn't want to deal with his nasty mouth and dirty mind. When I turned in my seat so I could look at him proper, I had to give a chuckle. The cold pack that was on his eye was now in his lap and he was lights out. Stan noticed what had got my attention and was goin' to take the cold pack away but I signaled to him he should probably not disturb my guest and his big ol' egocentric ass. Maybe by the time we reach Billund. Mr John Quinn will need a magnifying glass and a pair of tweezers just to pee… serves him right.

Stan served me up a delicious cup of fresh brewed coffee along with a salad wrap and a piece of baklava. I was too nervous to eat when I got up and I wasn't sure when I would get my next meal or what it was going to be, so I made sure to eat just in case things got busy with setting up and I had to skip lunch. There was a small washroom on board so I made sure to make use of it. Even though Bart had told me there were adequate toilet and wash facilities, I had no idea what level of adequate that meant. Like - was it adequate for a Viking in the year 800AD or adequate for a farm bred waitress from Bon Temps – now Shreveport, Louisiana year 2012AD. I sure hoped there was at least a proper toilet 'cause I had lucked out and got my period yesterday. I did not want to sit out the back of the long house waiving to all and sundry trying to cope with my secret female business in a waist high box while balancing over a pit - Nope, definitely **not** goin' there.

I must have been lost in my toilet tirade 'cause before I even got 'round to contemplatin' are we there yet, the Captain was tellin' us to prepare for landin'. Quinn still hadn't woken and I didn't bother with him. Stan helped me disembark while the Captain said goodbye to me at the exit and I was on my way to meet the people waiting for me when the pilot called out.

"Miss Stackhouse… I do believe that you have forgotten something… pardon, some… one!" Drat's I almost got away with it. I turned around so he knew I heard him and returned his huge smile. He disappeared for a minute and then Quinn's hulkin' frame was taking up all the tiny doorway, holdin' up his hand again to shelter his eyes from the beautiful mornin' sun (even though he still had his sunglasses on), carryin' a fresh can of Coke and somehow his shirt was undone down to his navel again. I couldn't help but double over laughin' when I took in the size of the wet patch from the condensation off the cold pack on the front of his pants… Classy.

When Quinn had staggered half way down the steps, the Pilot and Co-Pilot came to the doorway again and I waved farewell to them and turned my attention back to the people waiting to greet me.

I don't know how Uncle Des did it but all of my paperwork was already in the hands of the customs man that had come out to meet us, so I only had to show my passport and let him check my luggage (which he had a chuckle at how much there wasn't, considering I was going to there for up to a month). When he had finished with me he moved on to Quinn and I got to introduce myself to the tall and obviously stressed Scandinavian beauty that was here to collect me. I held out my hand, planted a smile on my face and prayed she spoke English.

"Hi, my name is Sookie, pleased to meet you." I was happy to see the stress fall from her features to be replaced by a brilliant friendly smile.

"Sookie, Sookie… Welcome to Denmark. My name is Inga and I will be looking after you during your stay at Bork Haven." She boisterously greeted me. "Come, let me carry something for you. You don't have much but you look awkward there." I had to agree with her 'cause my coat was bulky. Inga easily grabbed my knapsack and drum bag and we made our way to her SUV.

"Hey Babe, wait up!" Quinn called out from behind us. I didn't turn 'round. My name wasn't Babe. Inga looked to me for my response. When I gave none she asked –

"I'm sorry Sookie is he with you?" Giving Quinn a quizzical look.

"Well he's with me but not 'With me' if you get my meanin'. That's John Quinn." I didn't need to say any more. Inga recognized the name.

"Hey Babe!..."

"Mr Quinn to whom are you speaking? My name is Inga and you have already met Sookie – No?" Inga gave him a look that gave her the appearance of a strict teacher reprimanding a naughty school boy.

"Baaabe." Quinn tried to turn on the charm but neither of us was havin' any of it. We started getting in the car. "Look, Sookie… I know we didn't start off so well." I shut my door in his face. "I was a bit out of it back there. Can't we start over?" He hopped in the back seat. "I'd really like us to be friends. We do have to be in each others' company for some time and I don't want there to be hard feelin's between us just 'cause I was hung-over this mornin'." Inga was havin' tones of trouble stifelin' her laughter as she took in Quinns' reflection in the rear vision mirror.

"John, I don't know you 'ceptin. what I saw this morning and quite frankly I was not impressed but I will hold my judgment on our friendship until I get to know you better. That's all I can offer." Inga nodded once lettin' me know I'd done good and I just knew La La would be proud of me. Thinkin' of La La that reminded me I had to text him and Uncle Des that I arrived safely. I got out my phone and sent my messages.

"You know you will have to turn that in when we get to the Harbour – Yes?" Inga was smiling at me. I nodded happily. Little did she know I pretty much hated mobile phones and would quite happily be out of range for the next month. From the sounds Quinn was making behind me, losin' his phone would be more like havin' an arm amputated for him.

I was startin' to get high on the excitement now. All my senses were sparkin' with the new sensations surroundin' me. The scrubby scenery was totally different from the dense green woods of my backwater home town. The air was clean and fresh and the sun was shining in a perfectly blue sky and I was goin' to take it as a good omen for this; a whole new experience in my life.

While I was eagerly watching out the windows tryin' to take everythin' in, Inga was tellin' me and Quinn just what to expect once we arrived. It seems Quinn has missed out on some important sessions while he'd been 'chasin' investors' in Cannes. Like Rowing 1.01 also the guys were to have been there three days ago to basically 'set up camp'. The theory, them being some type of advanced party and while they were readying the encampment for habitation it gave the male cast a chance to bond as the team which they would need to be when sailing a Viking longboat.

The advanced party has been learning what buildings and articles are around the camp and their purposes. They will be helping Inga and her fellow trainer (and husband) Frederick with the new arrivals orientation. Today they have been learning how to split wood for boat building. Apparently by the time the cast leave here they will have had hands on experience with every aspect of Viking life including constructing a longboat, not necessarily actually building one. For the movie Bart wanted the actors to be able to turn their hands to doin' things like they did them every day, so if they at least had some foreknowledge he wouldn't have to show them how the Vikings would have fixed a leaky boat for example. The crew would hopefully automatically work to fix whatever or make a maneuver or even just stand up on the boat without falling overboard. He also wanted authenticity when it came to handling tools and wearin' clothes. I was excited 'bout bein' a part of the project. It was goin' to be amazin'.

I was lookin' forward to learnin' how to make glass beads if they let me – 'cause it was a man's occupation back then, they may not. I already know how to swing a sword. My training in self-defense had included the use of the Katana as well as other huntin' weapons like the bow and arrow and a variety of guns. I could also tie me some mean knots too but if their goin' to stick to the letter I probably won't have any use for any of those skills. Well I'll just have to wait and see.

We were getting' close to the Settlement now and Inga was readin' Quinn the riot act about getting' his butt into gear as soon as we arrive and go find Frederick and have him show him where his kit was.

"Sookie I will take you to where you will be housed for the first few days and we will organize your kit. I didn't do it beforehand because I did not know your sizing. We don't have much planned for today but we are expecting more of the cast to arrive over the next few days. So today I will show you around and get you comfortable." She started to roll the window down. On a side road just ahead was some kind of road block. I wonder what this is about.

Inga started indicating her intension to turn at the road block and when the very professional looking guard realized it was her at the wheel, he began pushing on the end of a small boom gate, making it lift so we could enter the road. We stop just after we went under the bar just so Inga could introduce us and didn't I get a shock when I realized the guard was none other than my self-defense teacher Rolf.

"Cheese and rice Rolf, what are you doin' all the way over in Denmark?" I was real happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey Sookie… Mr C thought you would feel more comfortable with at least one familiar face. If you need me just holler or here… He gave me a whistle. "I believe you can't have a phone so you carry that and blow it. I won't be far from you. I knew Rolf was top in his field (which was personal security) and nobody would be getting' past him.

"Thanks Rolf. I really do feel more comfortable already. Maybe if there's time in my schedule we can work-out?"

"I'd be more than happy to work-out with you Babe." Quinn's deep rumbling voice piped up from the back seat. "You can do better than the hired help." I rolled my eyes at Rolf tryin' to let him know Quinn was just a big ol' jerk.

"Mr Quinn was it?" Rolf asked calmly. "Maybe you would like to join Miss Stackhouse and myself for **our** work-out? I'm sure we could work to a lower standard to enable you to keep up." Rolf looked to me with such an innocent expression that if you didn't know him you would have sworn he hadn't known he'd just insulted the mighty Quinn. I put my hand over my mouth to suppress my giggles and Inga snickered outwardly.

"You cannot speak to me like that. I'll be speakin' to your boss and getting' your insolent ass kicked to the curb. Do you have any idea who you are speakin' too? I'm the star of this movie… Ya hear?" Rolf moved to the open back window where Quinn was sittin' spoutin' off and calmly replied…

"Mr Quinn, I'm sure Miss Stackhouse will be quite happy to listen to your grievances however even though she pays me (and very well thank–you Miss Stackhouse - He turns to me - I can finally buy that Dojo I've been talking about – he turns back to Quinn) Her lawyer Mr Desmond Cataliades does her hiring and firing as far as her security goes and I know for a fact my position is secure as long as Miss Stackhouse has no problems and you don't… do you Miss Stackhouse?" I am soo glad Quinn can't see my face from where he's sitting behind me, otherwise I'd be havin' a real hard time tryin' to keep the large smile off my face. I just shook my head to the negative 'cause I knew if I opened my mouth I wouldn't be able to stop a full blown belly laugh erruptin' from little ol' me.

"Rolf gave me a relaxed salute and said you know the drill Miss." I nodded my ascent and he knocked the side of the car and said "Welcome to Viking Harbor and waved us in."

"What an Ass." Quinn mumbled from the back. Inga and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes and both said "Yes" with a great deal of conviction but we weren't talkin' about Rolf.

**The next update should be soon because Eric is very upset with me that Quinn got to officially meet Sookie before him. **

**Thanks for the kind reviews and welcome to my new readers. I appreciate any and all support – Tynee23**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your support with all your alerts and favorites. Those of you who have reviewed I've already thanked personally but again your kind words keep me going. Thanks a Super Saver Bunch.

**Suddenly Last Summer**

MA (for MATURE ADULTS ONLY)

The characters in this fiction are owned by Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball. I just like to take them out of the box to play with them a while.

Sorry in advance for any mistakes. They are all my own.

**Chapter 8**

Inga and I had spent about an hour sortin' through the piles of costumes that were stored in one of the modern buildings within the compound. There were items that were made especially for the members who volunteered their time over the summer to re-enact Viking life and there was the articles that the movie producers had provided. Inga informed me I was to take my pick but I could only have three ensembles and that was probably more than a woman would have owned back in the day.

Not really knowing what my part would be once we got into the full on role-playing, I made my choices accordingly. My first and main outfit was a woolen dress in a brown colour with a plain kirtle of mossy green. I used two plain bronze circlip broaches to pin the over mantle together at each shoulder to hold it in place and a pretty multi- coloured woven leather belt with a kind of purse attached to cinch the robes in around my middle . There was some pretty jewelry and I chose a silver coloured ring with two stones (red and green), some nice silver filigree earrings and a bangle that looked like a silver snake coiling around my bicep a few times. Inga pulled out a pair of flat leather lace up sandals and a plain brown long woolen cape with a hood. The accessories finished of my everyday look to a tee.

"I know you brought your coat but a cape might be all you need during the day." I would defer to her judgment she was the expert after all.

The next outfit we put together made me look a bit like a blonde Xena warrior princes. I found a pair of woolen tights and a green leather sleeveless jerkin that allowed me lots of movement for fighting but also fit me like a glove showin' off my curves. I teamed them with a leather belt that hung around my hips securely placing a scabbard each for a sword and knife at correct positions for me. There is also a pouch for small items firmly attached that could come in handy. The armor also came with leg and arm greaves in matching leather. The leg armor allowed me to wear the hiking boots that I purchased in Monte Carlo, so I decided to go for warmth and comfort rather than authenticity. I didn't need to catch a death of cold just to please others. Looking around for anything else I could need, Inga offered me some long strips of leather thonging "to tie my hair back", she said and I could see that I would need them. She was very excited that I'd chosen my own character by deciding' to be a shield maiden. I only needed some weapons and a shield now.

The last ensemble was to wear for best, so I chose a light coloured woolen dress with a red kirtle that was intricately embroidered. I decided that my woven leather belt would work with this outfit as well and I found a scabbard to fit it for a dagger. Inga pulled out some 'gold' jewelry to go with it – pins that would slip into my hair, a circlet that sat on my brow, earrings, clasps for my Kirtle, cuff bracelets and a beautiful necklace Inga told me is a replica of an artistic rendering of Goddess Freya's Brisingamen. It was breathtaking. I couldn't wait for a chance to wear it.

After we got everything sorted I changed into my new day clothes and we bagged up all the rest and started making our way to my lodgings for the next couple of nights. Apparently I don't officially join the group until then. I'm allowed to mix with everyone durin' the day but will be sleepin' separately for now. There would be more women joining our group in the next day or so and we will all move into our allotted accommodation at the same time. Frederick wanted to make sure the men had enough 'bondin' time' before us women got in the way. Just thinkin' 'bout that makes my eyes roll.

We started wanderin' toward the area where a lot of noise was commin' from.

"Wait up Sookie!" Rolf called and I turned to see him joggin' towards us. He was dressed in his own Viking attire, woolen pants teamed with a long shirt that was cinched around his middle and a dirk at his hip.

"Hey Rolf?" He walked up to us and handed me a beautiful dirk that he pulled from his calf length boot. I still had the empty scabbard on my belt and the dirk slid home perfectly into it.

"Thanks Rolf. It's beautiful." The hilt was etched with intricate pictures of serpents, runes and of Freya wearin' Brisingamen.

"It's yours My Lady." He said with a florid bow. "I bought it from a local artisan. When I saw it I knew it was meant to be yours.

"Well thank you my Champion." I replied as I giggled and gave him a royal nod of the head playing along.

"May I see it?" Inga asked and I felt terrible for not showing her quicker.

"Sookie it is a beautiful weapon. Now all you need is your sword and shield." The three of us started walking again.

"You don't need to worry about that either." Rolf added.

"What did you do Rolf?" He knew I didn't like people spendin' money on me.

"Well when I saw that armor arrive I just knew you would jump at it… I was right wasn't I?" I nodded, he did know me well. "So I bought the matching set." He said in a hurry. Knowin' that even though I was wealthy now, I still didn't understand extravagance and I would see his purchase as just that… extravagant. When would I use somethin' like that ever again? I pulled the knife out and looked at it again. It was beautiful.

"Thanks Rolf." Was the only response I knew was right, his heart was in the right place and he chose well.

"What, no lecture about wasting money?" Rolf ribbed me. He loved to stir the pot.

"No Rolf. The dirk is beautiful. I can't imagine what the rest will be like but it's your money and if you wanted to buy me such a wonderful gift I won't throw it back in your face… Thank you." I said from the heart and I pulled his head down so I could kiss him on the cheek.

"So what's with the the Quinn guy?" Rolf asked. "He seemed interested in you Sook?" He elbowed me in the ribs in a playful manner.

"What a creep." I blustered. "Laf punched his disrespectful face for bein' an ass right from the get go. Thankfully he slept all the way here and I didn't have to put up with his misogynistic repertoire until we were on the drive from the airport. Hopefully I won't have to have much dealings with him 'cause I don't think we'll get on at all." Rolf and Inga chuckled in agreement.

"He is not my type of man either Sookie. I will ask Frederick to keep as much distance as possible between you." I was real glad Inga was lookin' out for me.

The men were beside the boat shed learnin' how to split logs and it was a sight to see. I recognized Eric Northman as soon as we set eyes on the group. He was shirtless, his skin was bronzed and his sculptured muscles were workin' over-time as he pounded a wedge into the end of a large log. I could see the sweat rollin' down his body and I couldn't help but lick my lips rememberin' Bart said this Adonis in front of me wanted to get to know me better. "_Oh my." _Every time he struck with his hammer his muscles danced like a cobra to a mizmar and I was hypnotized.

"Hey Babe!.." Oh Lord. Quinn loped over to where the three of us stood. He grabbed my hand, kissed the back of it and pulled me toward the group. I looked to Rolf to let him know I was not cool with whatever this was Quinn was doin'.

"Hey fellas, I like you all to meet Sookie." He put his hand on my lower back and re-gained my hand with his free one. He introduced me to everyone and I couldn't help but notice they were all more than a bit cool toward me. I was thinking maybe they didn't like that we intruded on the lesson but when Quinn got to Eric I was shocked when he hardly gave me the time of day and he wouldn't even look me in the eye.

I was wonderin' where Laf and Godric had got the impression he was sweet on me. As far as I was concerned he was the same arrogant ass I saw at the beach in Monte Carlo. I pulled away from Quinn and got some questioning looks from the group. Frederick moved forward and pulled Inga off to the side to talk privately. I moved closer to Rolf and together we moved closer to the group ignorin' Quinn.

"So guys this is the way Vikings split wood for their longboats?" I asked and the men started talking as they took up their discarded tools. I noticed the tools were new but they were replicas of those used a thousand years ago. Quinn got back to work and Rolf and I watched as each team member explained how their particular implement worked. I was totally engrossed in watching one of the guys trim down a plank with his adze when Inga came over to join us.

"Sookie…" Inga spoke softly in my ear. When I turned to her she motioned her head signaling me to move away from the group. Rolf followed and we sat on the grass a short distance away from the workers.

"What is it Inga?" The look on my new friends face was lethal and her stare was locked on Quinn.

"That… animal…" And she nodded her head towards an oblivious Quinn. "In the short time he has been here, he has told everyone that you and he hooked up on the plane." _WHAT THE!.._ Did I just hear right?

"What was that you just said Inga?" That couldn't be what I just heard.

"He's been gloating about his reason for being late to the camp and letting everyone think you are the reason he's been held up. Refusing to confirm or deny what happened on the aircraft, thus fueling the crew's imaginations. That is why they were so cool to you when he introduced you." I didn't think. I just acted and before I knew it I was standin' in front of a crouching Quinn. He beamed up at me, nodding to all the other men as if to say see… she's mine. Well I sure as hell squashed that notion when I slapped him as hard as I could tryin' to wipe that smarmy look off his face… how dare he slander me like that? Quick as I slapped I stormed off. There were no words to say to an imbecile like John Quinn. Rolf moved in and strode along beside me.

"Don't you want me to break his legs?" Rolf was ready to jump to my defense but I was going to deal with this jerk myself.

"Babe!.. Hey Babe… what was that for?" I spun around and Quinn was stridin' toward me holdin' his cheek. I'd wacked him good an' proper on the same side as Lafayette had… on purpose.

"John Quinn you know damn good and well why I slapped you and if you don't come clean right now you are goin' to get the come to Jesus you've been waitin' your whole life for!" I was sick of bein' the brunt of everyone's bullying. Quinn looked at Rolf and sized him up.

"Don't you go lookin' to Rolf. It's me you should damn well be scared of. I don't need him to help me whoop your sad ass!" Quinn stood to his full height and tried to intimidate me.

"So you gonna come clean?.. Now John." He looked back over his shoulder grinning at the thought of the woman in front of him – who was at least one whole foot shorter than him, that thought she could take him on and best him.

"Now Babe…" Before another condescendin' word came out of that ses pool of a mouth I hit him in the torso with a punch combination and round-housed kicked his legs out from under him. When he dropped to the ground I pulled my shiny new blade and held it to his throat.

"Sookie?.." Now that, was better.

"Yes John?" I was sort of ultra calm now, waitin' for him to make amends.

"I was only havin' some fun Babe…" I pushed my dirk so it's point just nicked the skin on his neck. "Sookie, really I didn't mean you any disrespect." Was that shit I smelled?

I stood up and motioned to the men who had been watchin' in complete awe as tiny ol' me overcame the giant Quinn.

"You need to explain to these people that you have defamed me and you can give me a proper apology. NOW!" I growled the last and he scrambled up dustin' himself off and inspectin' his neck with his fingers rubbin' all sorts of dirt into the bleeding puncture wound. He seemed to turn a bit gray under his Mediterranean tan.

"I need to put some matters straight. He mumbled to the men."

"Louder I ordered him." And the men smiled at his discomfort.

"I'm sorry if I mislead you about my relationship with…" He looked over his shoulder at me. "Miss Stackhouse. She didn't deserve my slander and even though it was slander by omission it was still slander. I was late arriving here because I was chasin' tail in Cannes and I was so hung over this mornin' I slept all the way here on the plane. I'm sorry Sookie…"

"You don't get to call me Sookie anymore. I'm Miss Stackhouse to you." I censured him. Quinn nodded.

"And I deserve that. I will make sure I don't disrespect you again. Thanks Miss Stackhouse… If you will all excuse me I need to go shower and change." With that he moved awkwardly toward the long house that the guys were stayin' in.

I went to move away from the group of men but when I turned to leave a smooth voice called to me.

"Miss Stackhouse… Sookie?" I turned and was surprised to see Eric Northman movin' toward me. "Please… may I call you Sookie?" I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry for my behavior just before. I've known Quinn for a long time and I know what a lothario he is. I should not have listened to him. I should not have disrespected you. Please accept my apology and grant me the chance to begin our acquaintance again." I nodded. Who was I to judge these people for Quinn's bad manners? Mr Northman stood starin' down at me with his beautiful blue eyes and it seemed like he was holdin' his breath waitin' for my answer. I held out my hand.

"Sookie Stackhouse, pleased to meet you." I smiled up at him and he released his breath and stepped a little closer to me.

"Eric Northman and the pleasure is all mine." The rumble of his voice sent a shiver through me and as he took my hand in his large one I felt the earth move into alignment. His touch felt so right and even though his hand engulfed mine it was perfect. He was perfect. We were broken from our mutual appreciation by a small cough and I looked around and saw Inga and Frederick smiling at us.

"Where's Rolf?" I asked them.

"I think he just went to check on a few things." Inga said as she moved to separate me and Eric, placing her arm around my shoulder. "Come, we will go and find what we are having for lunch and bring it out here and we can all enjoy the sun… You… Vikings wash up for lunch!" Inga yelled over her shoulder. I gave Eric a small shy wave and mouthed see ya' later and Inga and I set off to do my first chore at Viking Haven.


End file.
